Accouchement à risque
by Serpent a Plumes
Summary: OS. À plus de six mois et demi de grossesse, la vie de Tony n'a rien d'un long fleuve tranquille. Obligé de rester au calme sur ordre de son mari, le futur père se laisse mourir d'ennui jusqu'au jour où il finit par se rebeller. Au diable le calme, il ne rêve plus que de liberté et contre les avis, sort de sa chambre pour s'aérer. À ses risques et périls.


**Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Thor x Tony _(Ce n'est pas mon couple favori mais je n'ai rien contre :D)_

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

 _Me revoici pour un nouvel OS avec un couple que je n'avais encore jamais expérimenter avant aujourd'hui alors j'espère que cela vous plaira :D_

 _ **xLouisa** : Tu l'as demandé alors le voici et bien que Loki ait prit un peu trop d'importance par rapport à ce que je voulais, j'espère que ça te plaira._

 _~ Bonne Lecture à tous ! ~_

 _._

 _P.S. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et les mots qui doivent surement manquer..._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Accouchement à risque**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Thor, chéri, s'il te plait… Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, juste une petite balade de rien du tout… Même cinq minutes dehors me suffiraient. Je veux juste prendre un peu l'air, sentir le vent caresser ma peau et ne plus étouffer dans cette chambre un peu trop dorée à mon gout… S'il te plait…**

 **\- Il y a le balcon, si tu veux sortir un peu.**

 **\- Non Thor ! Je ne veux pas aller sur ce minuscule balcon qui te donne seulement un échantillon de ce qu'i l'extérieur de ses murs. JE. VEUX. SORTIR ! J'en peux plus de devoir vivre enfermé et cloîtré dans un lit sans avoir quelque chose de stimulant à faire. Je m'ennuis à mourir et tu n'es même pas là pour me soutenir. J'en ai marre alors fais quelque chose !**

 **\- Tony, tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas sortir. C'est dangereux, aussi bien pour toi, que pour le bébé. Tu as besoin de repos et de calme.**

 **\- Mais je ne supporte pas ça ! J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser à tout moment… C'est pire que de la torture…**

Thor soupira lourdement devant les paroles de son mari. Ce n'était pas la première qu'ils se disputaient à propos de cela et le dieu avait l'impression que ce ne serait pas la dernière non plus. Depuis que les médecins avaient diagnostiqué une grossesse à haut risque avec menace d'accouchement prématuré, Thor était devenu plus que protecteur envers son mari, allant jusqu'à le surprotéger et le séquestrer pour son propre bien. Chose que Tony détestait par-dessus tout.

 **\- Thor… Je ne tiendrais pas encore deux mois…**

 **\- Il le faut si tu veux que notre fille naisse en bonne santé.**

Tony baissa les yeux en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il savait qu'essayer de discuter avec le dieu ne servirait à rien alors autant économiser sa salive. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille, Thor tenait trop à lui pour céder à son caprice.

 **\- Je dois rejoindre Père, ça va aller ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu vas me faire la tête ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tony, essaie de comprendre…**

 **\- Je comprends ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je sois d'accord. Maintenant vas-y… Tu vas être en retard.**

En soupirant une nouvelle fois, Thor s'approcha de son mari pour l'embrasser mais celui-ci détourna la tête, lui refusant ainsi ses lèvres, pour bien montrer son mécontentement face à la situation. Par dépit, le dieu l'embrassa sur la joue en lui murmurant à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il était fier de lui.

Tony ne lui répondit pas et ne bougea un seul muscle, attendant que Thor ait quitté la chambre avant de relever la tête. Il savait que cela pouvait être dangereux mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce une minute de plus ou il allait étouffer. Alors tant pis si son mari le tuerait pour ses actes, il allait faire un tour dehors seul pour enfin goutter l'air qui lui était interdite depuis déjà presque un mois.

 **OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO**

Depuis presque un mois que Tony Stark foulait les sols en or du palais d'Asgard, Loki avait toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais croiser son chemin. Il évitait les repas en famille, les réunions et restait même le plus souvent dans sa chambre pour être sûr de ne jamais tomber sur lui par hasard. Même s'il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de le voir au détour d'un couloir en vue de son état assez critique. Enceint de plus de six mois, il était cloîtré dans sa chambre pour la santé du bébé qu'il portait.

C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il savait du mari de son frère. Il ne s'intéressait pas à l'homme de métal et personne ne lui reprochait. On n'avait jamais essayé de les mettre en contact et Odin lui avait même fait un discours moralisateur pour qu'il n'essaie de finir ce qu'il avait commencé lors de la bataille de New York. Ce qui était d'ailleurs bien étrange de la part de son ″père″, lui qui ne supportait pas le midgardien. Enfin, c'était sans doute à cause de l'enfant que Stark portait. Le bébé devait avoir de l'importance…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Loki parcourait les longs couloirs du palais pour rejoindre les cuisines. Le repas était passé depuis presque deux heures et il n'avait toujours rien mangé. Il aurait pu demander à un serviteur de lui apporter quelque chose mais il avait eu envie de voir autre chose que les quatre murs de sa chambre. Depuis son séjour dans les prisons d'Asgard, il supportait beaucoup moins de rester dans une pièce close et préférait marcher dans l'immensité de la forêt. Ça avait le don de le détendre, lui donnant un sentiment de liberté, et là seulement, il était sûr de ne croiser aucun indésirable, comprenant son père adoptif, son frère et le mari de ce dernier.

Et en parlant du loup… Peu attentif à son environnement, Loki sursauta presque en entendant un léger gémissement plaintif venant du couloir de droite. Curieux, il s'y dirigea et fut surprit de trouver Tony Stark, appuyé contre un mur et respirant fortement. Il avait les yeux clos, semblant souffrir mais trop prit dans sa douleur, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu le jeune dieu s'approcher. Hésitant à la marche à suivre, ce dernier hésita un instant à passer son chemin sans se faire repérer mais si son frère venait à apprendre ça, il risquait fortement de le sentir passer. Se résignant, il fit disparaître les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du mortel et prit un ton neutre, essayant de ne laisser filtrer aucune animosité.

 **\- Stark ?**

Le susnommé releva la tête avec brutalité, faisant craquer sa nuque inconfortablement et écarquillant les yeux en constatant l'identité de l'homme qui l'avait surpris.

Loki fronça légèrement les sourcils et repris la parole devant le manque de mot du midgardien. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir à sa prochaine action sans se décider. Le dieu prit lors la décision pour lui.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- À merveille…**

 **\- Ça n'a pas l'air.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que en sais ?**

 **\- Tout ton être le cri.**

 **\- C'est seulement des contractions. Ça va passer…**

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas en avoir. Tu en ais à quoi ? Six mois de grossesse ? Normalement, elles ne surviennent pas plus tard ?**

 **\- Si mais j'ai une MAP.**

 **\- Une quoi ?**

 **\- MAP. Menace d'accouchement prématuré. Je peux accoucher à tout moment. Chaque jour est déjà une victoire qui permet au bébé de se développer et normalement, je dois rester eu calme. De préférence, couché dans un lit… Mais je supporte ça depuis déjà un mois, aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de sortir…**

 **\- Thor le sait ?**

 **\- Non.**

Loki ne put empêcher le sourire narquois d'étirer ses lèvres. Ça ressemblait bien à l'homme de métal de fuir sa chambre dès que son mari avait quitté la pièce. Malheureusement pour le dieu, il allait devoir s'occuper du mortel le temps de sa promenade. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans cet état, c'était bien trop risqué.

 **\- Bien. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas qu'il le sache.**

 **\- En effet.**

 **\- Alors tu permets que je reste avec toi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? On ne peut pas se supporter et j'ai bien vu que depuis que je suis sur Asgard, tu fais tout pour qu'on évite de se croiser.**

 **\- Parce que si je te laisse seul et que mon frère l'apprend, je suis bon pour finir une nouvelle fois encastré dans le sol. Je préfère te tenir compagnie et survivre, plutôt que tester la colère de Thor. Et puis j'ai très envie de voir comment il va réagir quand il apprendra ta fuite.**

 **\- Autre chose venant de ta part m'aurais fortement étonné.**

Avec un sourire ouvertement sadique, Loki fit signe à Stark de passer devant lui avant de le suivre. Mais ne voulant marcher dans le silence oppressant qui semblait vouloir s'installer, le dieu décida d'entamer la conversation. Après tout, les deux hommes allaient sans doute se voir régulièrement dans le futur et ils ne pouvaient décidément pas se fuir éternellement.

 **\- Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi être sorti de ta chambre et risqué la colère de ton cher et tendre ? C'est seulement pour voir le ciel ?**

 **\- En quoi ça t'importe ?**

 **\- Tu es mon beau-frère et Thor t'a fait manger une pomme d'Iðunn alors je me doute qu'on va souvent se côtoyer. Autant avoir une entente un minimum cordiale.**

Tony sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant plusieurs secondes avant de hocher la tête et répondre.

 **\- Je vais finir pas commettre un meurtre si je reste dans cette pièce maudite… Mais sans rire ! Qui pourrait supporter de rester dans une pièce des mois sans jamais avoir envie d'en sortir ? Encore, si j'avais la liberté de mouvement que je voulais, ça pourrait encore aller, mais je suis consigné dans un lit et à chaque fois que j'ose ouvrir la bouche, on me sort : « C'est pour ton bien, Tony, et celui de ton bébé. Prends sur toi et tout ira bien. ». Mais de tous ceux qui me disent ces mots, l'un d'entre eux a déjà été contraint à ça ? J'en doute, sinon ils compatiraient un peu plus à mon calvaire et cesseraient avec leurs paroles creuses. Sans oublier que cette planète est complètement à chier ! Aucun réseau, je ne peux pas aller sur internet et si je vois encore un seul livre, je vais réellement commettre un meurtre. J'en ai marre de lire, d'étouffer, de voir sans arrêt les mêmes personnes, de m'inquiéter… J'en ai marre de ça ! Alors laissez-moi respirer juste un peu !**

Loki avait été soufflé par la tirade de Stark mais en regardant son visage, il comprit quelque chose d'important. L'homme avait vraiment eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre et le soutenir. Le dieu ne pouvait pas tout saisir mais il savait pleinement ce que l'on pouvait ressentir en étant prisonnier d'une même salle et il compatissait sincèrement. C'était incroyablement dur à supporter et aucune parole ne pouvait soulager, seulement augmenter la frustration et le sentiment d'impuissance.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux du midgardien, Loki finit par lui demander calmement.

 **\- Ça va mieux ?**

 **\- Oui…**

 **\- Parfait. Je vais aux cuisines et après on pourra faire un tour dehors, si tu le veux.**

 **\- Avec plaisir.**

 **OoOoO**

Cela faisait presque deux heures que Tony et Loki marchaient tranquillement dans les jardins du palais, parlant de tout et de rien et faisant réellement connaissance. Ils firent table rase du passé et commencèrent même à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre et alors que la conversation allait de bon train entre eux, ils marchaient sans but mais s'arrêtant quand même assez souvent pour que le milliardaire ne se fatigue pas trop. Malheureusement, malgré ces précautions, ce dernier semblait souffrir sans pourtant en parler au dieu. Celui-ci s'en inquiéta mais si Tony gardait le silence, ce ne devait pas être trop grave.

Mais alors que le dieu parlait de magie, se perdant dans ses explications, il ne fit pas tout de suite attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne vit pas immédiatement son beau-frère s'immobiliser et s'appuyer contre un arbre, une main crisper sur son ventre rebondi. Quand il finit par remarquer qu'il parlait seul, Loki se retourna pour voir l'air d'intense souffrance de Tony.

Il s'approcha, légèrement inquiet tout de même.

 **\- Encore une contraction ?**

 **\- J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont de plus en plus fortes…**

 **\- Je te ramène à l'intérieur et j'appelle Thor.**

 **\- Non, ça ira… Ça va passer, faut juste attendre un peu…**

 **\- Pas question.**

Inflexible, Loki saisi le bras de Tony et le téléporta directement dans la chambre du couple. Le midgardien n'était pas franchement en état de marcher sur le chemin du retour et le dieu n'avait pas tellement envie de le porter. La téléportation était le meilleur moyen d'arriver à destination sans se fatiguer ou même aggraver l'état de l'homme enceint.

Quand ils furent dans la chambre, Loki le força à s'allonger dans le lit mais alors qu'il allait se relever pour aller chercher son frère, Tony se plia en deux en gémissant. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une contraction mais un coup de pied du bébé directement dans son estomac avec une force hors du commun pour un fœtus encore dans le ventre de son porteur. Jamais encore le bébé n'avait autant bougé que ces derniers jours et la douleur ne faisait qu'accroître. Entre les contractions et les mouvements, Tony vivait dans une souffrance presque permanente mais avait toujours gardé le silence pour avoir un minimum de liberté. Il avait beau aimer Thor de tout son être, il ne supportait de l'avoir autour de lui en permanence, lui demandant toutes les minutes s'il allait bien et s'il voulait quelque chose. Si au début, c'était mignon et attentionné, à la longue, cela devait énervant et frustrant. Il ne pouvait même plus aller pisser sans devoir se justifier.

Loki se rassit sur le lit en demandant.

 **\- Ça va ?**

 **\- Elle a déjà la force de son père…**

 **\- Il n'y a que ça ? J'ai l'impression que tu caches autre chose ? J'ai bien vu que tu souffrais pendant la promenade.**

 **\- C'est rien… Un mal de crane et des douleurs abdominales, mais c'est normal…**

 **\- Ça a commencé quand ?**

 **\- Hier soir. En même temps que les contractions…**

 **\- Je ne suis pas médecin mais ça a tout de même l'air inquiétant. D'autres symptômes ?**

 **\- Non, il n'y a que ça.**

 **\- Bien. Je vais aller chercher, Thor, Mère et les guérisseurs. Repose-toi en attendant.**

Loki se leva une nouvelle fois mais alors qu'il allait passer la porte, il entendit faiblement la voix de Tony qui l'appelait, l'air à moitié essoufflé et incertaine.

 **\- Loki… Je me sens pas très bien…**

Le dieu se retourna et avisa Tony, qui avait incroyablement blanchi en l'espace de quelques secondes et qui semblait à deux doigts de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Loki se rapprocha mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre le lit, il vit clairement les yeux de son beau-frère se révulser avant que son corps ne soit pris de soubresaut violent.

Il convulsait et le dieu n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser Tony seul dans un état pareil mais ce dernier avait besoin d'une aide qu'il n'était pas capable de lui fournir. Se rasseyant à côté du milliardaire et en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique, il conjura un linge mouillé qu'il posa sur son front avant de tenter de l'apaiser grâce à la magie. Si sa température n'augmenta pas plus, les convulsions refusèrent de cesser et ne connaissant pas grand-chose en médecine, le dieu ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Ne pouvant soulager l'homme par sa seule magie, Loki finit par créer magiquement un double qu'il envoya à la recherche de son frère pour le ramener ici.

 **OoOoO**

Quand Thor entra en trombe dans sa chambre, il trouva son frère, assis sur bord de son lit et passant et repassant un linge mouillé sur le front de Tony qui semblait dormir. Le dieu blond ressentit une pointe de jalousie mélangé avec de l'inquiétude et des interrogations mais le temps n'était pas aux questions, alors il se précipita au chevet de son mari pour se rassurer sur son état.

 **\- Loki, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **\- Je…** Thor allait sans doute être en colère contre lui et Tony mais le plus important était la santé de ce dernier et du bébé, alors tant pis pour la discrétion. **J'ai trouvé Tony dans les couloirs. Il voulait sortir et j'ai vite compris qu'il ne ferait pas demi-tour alors je l'ai accompagné et si au début tout allait bien, j'ai bien vu qu'il souffrait mais il ne voulait rien dire. Quand j'ai remarqué que la douleur devenait insoutenable pour lui, je l'ai ramené ici mais avant de pouvoir venir te chercher, il a commencé à convulser avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.**

 **\- Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas sortir** … Thor passa une main sur son visage en soupirant lourdement. Tony lui avait désobéit et le bébé risquait d'en souffrir. **Il faut appeler un guérisseur.**

 **\- Thor. Ne lui en veut pas trop d'être sorti. J'ai été enfermé plus d'un an et je sais parfaitement ce que c'est que d'avoir l'impression que les murs se rapprochent pour t'étouffer. Une personne comme Tony n'est pas fait pour l'inaction et l'immobilité, ça le tue de l'intérieur. Et d'après ses propres aveux, il souffre depuis hier mais ne voulait pas t'inquiéter.**

 **\- Tu as l'air de bien l'apprécier maintenant ?!**

 **\- On a fait connaissance et il se trouve que je peux avoir tort. On a plusieurs points en communs… Et une dernière chose. Heureusement qu'il est sorti de sa chambre pendant ton absence… Sinon, il aurait fait sa crise seul et il aurait peut-être été trop tard pour les sauver quand tu les aurais trouvés.**

Sans laisser le temps à son frère de répondre, il quitta la chambre à la recherche de sa mère et les guérisseurs pour qu'ils puissent vérifier l'état du bébé autant que celui du père.

De son coté, Thor repris les gestes de son frère et continua d'humidifier le visage de son mari pour apaiser un peu la fièvre persistante. Son inquiétude le consumait et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir voulu écouter son mari quand celui-ci lui disait que la grossesse devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela pour être si grave et au lieu de se concentrer sur le plus important, à savoir Tony et leur enfant à naître, il avait privilégié son père et Asgard. À cet instant, il faisait un bien piètre mari…

Une dizaine de minutes après le départ de Loki, Tony finit par ouvrir les yeux pour se plonger immédiatement dans ceux, azur, de son mari. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur le front du brun et murmura contre sa peau.

 **\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoie écouté… J'aurais dû être plus attentif à ce que tu me disais.**

 **\- Tu ne voulais que la bonne santé de notre bébé.**

 **\- Mais je t'ai oublié, toi. Ce qui est impardonnable. Je ne voyais plus que notre fille et à aucun moment je n'ai vu ton mal être et ta douleur. Tu es tout aussi important et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait.**

 **\- Mais tu es déjà tout pardonné…**

 **\- Et dire qu'il m'a fallu que les explications viennent de mon frère pour que je te comprenne. Il te connait mieux que moi…**

Une légère pointe de jalousie perça à ses mots et cela ne put que faire sourire le milliardaire.

 **\- Tu es jaloux.**

 **\- Bien sûr ! Mon propre frère, qui, au passage te détestait jusqu'à hier, te connais plus que moi. Il lui a fallu seulement quelques heures pour arriver à te décrypter alors que moi, qui vit avec toi depuis plusieurs années, je n'ai rien vu. Alors, oui, je suis jaloux…**

 **\- Je devrais peut-être le remercier alors…**

 **\- Hey !**

Tony eut un grand éclat de rire avant de se redresser difficilement, ses muscles complètement tétanisés et affreusement douloureux après les convulsions. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son mari et chuchota doucement.

 **\- Il n'y a que toi que j'aime. Tu n'as pas être jaloux de ton frère. Tu devrais même être plutôt heureux qu'on s'entende, tu n'auras jamais à te couper en deux pour nous satisfaire tous les deux.**

 **\- Tu m'aurais empêché de le voir ?**

 **\- Jamais, mais il est plutôt compliqué de jonglé entre les membres de sa famille quand certains ne supportent pas les autres. Il est dur de satisfaire tout le monde et ça fini souvent mal.**

 **\- Je suis un homme chanceux alors…**

Thor embrassa une nouvelle fois son mari et alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser qu'il trouvait jusque-là trop chaste, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître Frigga, suivit par trois guérisseurs. Loki avait décidé que laisser de l'espace au petit couple et viendrait plus tard pour connaitre l'état de son beau-frère et sa nièce.

Sans un mot, les guérisseurs s'activèrent autour de leur patient, vérifiant comment allait le bébé, avant de s'inquiéter pour le père. Sans demander l'avis du prince ou de la reine, occupé à discuter en chuchotant un peu plus loin et semblant se disputer, les guérisseurs soignèrent la maladie dont souffrait le midgardien. Une éclampsie. Rare mais incroyablement dangereux sur Midgard. Dans les cas où cela allait jusqu'aux convulsions, le bébé et la mère, dans 50% des cas, n'y survivaient pas. C'était un miracle qu'ici, les deux aillent bien. Malheureusement, si la maladie avait été éradiquée pour le moment, elle pouvait revenir et cette fois-ci, pas sûr qu'ils y survivent.

Le guérisseur-en-chef, une fois son travail accompli, alla informer sa reine de ses conclusions avant de se poser dans un coin avec son équipe, attendant le prochain ordre.

 **\- Thor, à partir de maintenant, Tony ne doit plus quitter le lit, quelques soit le motif. Il est impératif qu'il soit au calme complet sinon je crains pour ma petite-fille.**

 **\- Mère, si Tony accouchait maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ?ws**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, mon fils ?**

 **\- Répondez Mère.**

 **\- Le bébé est viable. Mais ce sera un grand prématuré. Il vivra dans une couveuse pendant plusieurs semaines, voire des mois, avec des soins constants et risquera peut-être des complications en grandissant.**

 **\- La magie ne peut rien arranger ?**

 **\- Si… On peut éliminer tout risque de retard de croissance ou de problème neurologique mais le bébé sera faible et la moindre infection pourra lui être fatale.**

Frigga regarda son fils, ayant peur de la suite des événements. Si Thor lui avait posé cette question c'était pour une bonne raison et bien que son beau-fils semble souffrir, il n'était pas sérieux de le faire accoucher maintenant. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

 **\- Déclenchez l'accouchement…**

 **\- Thor, tu ne peux pas être sérieux ? Pense à ta fille ! Elle doit encore se développer dans le ventre de son porteur. Si elle sort maintenant, elle risque des problèmes.**

 **\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, les plus grave peuvent être évité et je pense aussi à mon mari. Tony ne supportera jamais de la porter jusqu'à terme. Et le voir dans cet état me fait mal. Déclenchez l'accouchement.**

 **OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO**

Trois heures, du sang, des cris et quelques larmes de joie plus tard, la petite Aileen Lokia Stark-Thordóttir _(1)_ vit le jour après une césarienne réalisée en urgence.

Plusieurs heures plus tôt, quand Thor avait dit à Tony qu'il avait demandé à le faire accoucher maintenant, le milliardaire en avait presque pleuré de soulagement. Bien qu'il aimait déjà sa fille de tout son cœur et qu'il trouvait que la porter dans son ventre était un véritable privilège, il ne fallait pas oublié qu'il n'était qu'un simple midgardien alors que son bébé était à moitié asgardien. Il n'avait pas physiquement la force de la porter jusqu'à la fin. Sans oublier les complications à cause de son éclampsie. Alors oui, il était véritablement soulagé de pouvoir accoucher.

À partir de là, tout avait été vite. Les guérisseurs avaient endormit Tony pour lui faire une césarienne et la petite fille avait été délivré rapidement. Pendant que l'un d'eux, aidé par Frigga, s'occupait de l'enfant, les deux autres avaient soigné et recousu l'homme avant de le laisser dormir pour reprendre des forces après sa perte de sang quand même conséquente, résultant de sa césarienne.

Après deux heures dans les vapes, Tony avait lentement repris conscience et son premier réflexe fut de chercher sa petite merveille. Thor, le voyant tourner la tête dans tous les sens se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec amour.

 **\- Mère va nous l'apporter d'ici peu de temps… Quand les guérisseurs seront sûrs que tout va bien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle pèse 820grammes et que son état est très encourageant.**

 **\- C'est vrai ?**

 **\- Oui. D'après les brides de conversations que j'ai surpris, si on excepte qu'elle soit née 2 mois trop tôt, elle va parfaitement bien.**

 **\- Ça me rassure… J'aurais culpabilisé si elle avait été en danger à cause de mon incapacité à rester au calme.**

 **\- Ne t'en fait pas. Elle a déjà ta force de caractère. Elle refuse de se laisser abattre pour si peu.**

En souriant, Tony vola un baiser à son mari en soupirant de plaisir. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir être une vraie famille.

Ils continuèrent de se bécoter pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à l'ouverture de la porte, ce qui les força à se séparer pour accueillir les arrivants. En tournant la tête, ils virent Frigga entrer, poussant devant elle un lit de bébé qui semblait être sous une cloche en verre. La couveuse. Thor se redressa rapidement, aidant son mari à faire de-même et leurs regards ne dévièrent pas un seul instant du lit qui accueillait leur petite fille.

Sans un mot, Frigga conduisit le berceau jusqu'au lit des amoureux avant de repartir pour laisser la petite famille se découvrir pour la première fois. Tony avait les yeux fixés sur le petit être qui semblait réellement minuscule dans ce si grand lit et se désespéra de ne pas encore pouvoir la toucher. À défaut de pouvoir la porter, il posa sa main sur le verre en souriant largement. Thor, à côté de lui, était dans le même état.

 **\- Elle est si belle et si fragile…**

 **\- Je meurs d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras et la noyer sous les baisers et les câlins.**

 **\- Moi aussi…**

Thor détourna les yeux de sa fille pour regarder Tony et demanda, légèrement hésitant.

 **\- Je sais qu'on a déjà choisi son prénom et qu'on n'est pas d'accord sur le deuxième mais j'ai une suggestion.**

 **\- Hm…**

Sans jamais lâcher des yeux sa princesse, il laissa seulement échapper un vague bruit de bouche pour indiquer qu'il écoutait son mari, même si son attention était ailleurs.

 **\- J'aimerais qu'elle s'appelle Aileen Lokia Stark-Thordóttir. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. C'est un peu grâce à lui qu'on en est là et c'est mon frère, malgré ses erreurs, je l'aime toujours. Et aussi, je voudrais qu'il ait sa place auprès de notre fille.**

 **\- Loki est déjà son oncle.**

 **\- Oui mais j'ai envie qu'il soit aussi son parrain. Il est le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance pour lui laisser ma fille s'il m'arrive quelque chose. S'il te plait… Dit oui…**

 **\- D'accord. Mais s'il est parrain, il écope aussi de toutes les responsabilités qui vont avec. Babysitteur responsable quand on aura besoin d'un moment rien qu'à nous bien sûr, confident de notre fille quand elle en aura marre de ses parents et qu'elle aura d'une oreille pour l'écouter et bien sûr, portefeuille pour les anniversaires, Noël et autres fêtes qui nécessites des cadeaux. Il devra être présent pour elle à n'importe quel instant, la protéger si besoin et je préviens tout de suite, je décline toute responsabilité s'il lui apprend ses tours de malices. Tout sera de ta faute.**

 **\- J'accepte.**

 **\- Bien.** **À** **toi de le prévenir, moi je reste ici.**

Déposant un baiser sur le front de son amour, Thor se leva, envoya un autre baiser à sa fille et quitta la chambre pour annoncer à son frère la naissance de sa nièce et filleule, Aileen Loki Stark-Thordóttir, princesse d'Asgard et futur héritière d'une des plus grandes fortunes de Midgard.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(1) Thordóttir : Fille de Thor_

* * *

 _~ Si vous avez le temps ou l'envie, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :D ~_

 _À la prochaine, mes petits serpents !_


End file.
